Tags to Seeing the Light
by RoryFaller
Summary: Tag to Seeing the Light story of two OC's. You should read the story before the tag.
1. Will's Dream

**A/N: I've had some requests for Will's dreams since I showed Abigail's. Well you can't do Will Carter's dream without it being M-rated. This is my first stab at M-rated stuff in over a year so I'm pretty rusty. I figured I'd get my rustiness out with Will's fantasy.**

**You don't need to read this to understand the story, but you do need to read the story **_**Seeing the Light**_** to understand the tag. This takes place after they go on their OTG trip.  
><strong>

**Warning: Sexual content  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Will was walking patrol on a long, hot day. He was alone near a secluded pool that he was fond of bringing his latest conquests to. It was usually the place where he'd have his last romp and then part ways with them.<p>

The afternoon heat and lingering desire for Abigail Porter drove him to set his weapon down and strip his clothing off. A swim through the tepid pool to the freezing waterfall on the other side should alleviate some of the pent-up sexual energy he had. The schoolteacher dominated his thoughts and there wasn't a thing he could do to relieve the desire he felt for her.

He'd tried to scratch the itch with other women, but found he couldn't even allow himself to touch them without feeling dirty. Some would service him with no questions asked and still something held him back from looking them up.

A growl issued as he jumped into the water. Swimming through the cool water helped calm his raging erection, at least momentarily. When Will surfaced, he saw a sight that made him hard once again.

Standing in a translucent dress was the reason for his sleepless nights. The vision before him was responsible for his slower reflexes with the younger men in the ring, the reason Taylor was always pissed at him and the one woman he wanted for more than a one night stand.

Abigail was radiant with the sun behind her. Her brown hair had a few golden highlights in it and the blue of her eyes was as dark as the water in the pool where he stood. A smile spread over her face as she pulled the laces that held her dress together. It fell into a silky pool at her feet.

"Wha…" Will's mouth fell open. Abigail was perfect.

If ever a woman was Venus-incarnate it was Abigail Porter. Her breasts were pert and would fit his hands perfectly. The shape of her body, with its curves in all the right places was made to mate with his own.

His eyes slid from her breasts down her stomach to the center of her womanhood. Before he started drooling, Abigail moved.

"Don't go," he shouted, one of his hands shooting out to halt her even though they were at least fifty yards apart.

"I'm not, Will. I came here to see you," she said, her voice having a huskiness he'd never heard in it before.

"You-you did?"

"I guess I'll need to come in if I want a closer look." Abigail's soft smile and blue eyes, which slid over his chest and down to the waterline around mid-stomach, spoke of an innocence that her words and actions didn't correspond to. "You've been working out a lot, Will."

He stood frozen in the center of the pool as Abigail glided across the water to him. She dove under the water and came up right in front of him. For a second he thought she might do something to him under the water, but she didn't. His angel would never go down on him like that.

"Are you as hard all over as your arms? I love when you hold me in them." The first touch of her soft hands to his biceps made him groan. When she moved close enough that her stomach brushed his manhood, he whimpered. As she pulled herself up to kiss him, he finally found the power to move.

His hands shot up to capture her waist and pull her firmly against him as his lips claimed her mouth. Their tongues danced, while hands wandered. Will found the perky breasts he was dying to touch and growled possessively as the nipples hardened at contact.

"Will, I need you," she moaned, feeding his desire.

His other arm slid under her soft bottom and lifted her up. She was as light as a feather and purred as he brushed himself against her thigh.

She wrapped her legs around him and lowered herself onto his waiting member. "Will, you're amazing."

"Abigail, my sweet, sweet Abby," Will growled as he felt her warmth envelope him.

As they began to move and Abigail's cries became louder and more ragged, his mind lost all coherent thought. Only the friction of their bodies moving in that age-old rhythm registered in his mind.

His strokes went deeper and he could hear her getting closer and closer. He tried desperately to keep himself from going over the edge without her, but seemed like he was going to fail.

Just as he was ready to give in to the ecstasy he'd been denied for months, she cried out the most powerful words he'd ever heard. "I love you, Will."

He lost his control, but gained so much more in that moment of pure bliss. As his cries faded, he became aware of something sticky on his abdomen.

_Sticky?_ His hand moved to his stomach and he felt his wet boxers.

Will's eyes flew open and he saw his bedroom. For the first time since his teen years he'd had an actual _wet_ dream.

"Dammit!" he shouted as he threw his blanket back and climbed out of bed.

He'd had the same fantasy since he met Abigail and never had this happen. _But this time it was different._ Instead of crying out something about how manly he was, she spoke three words he never wanted to hear from a woman, the words that would send him running away faster than a gallosaur from a nykoraptor den. And they caused him to lose it in his sleep.

_What would I do if she ever did touch me like that? Or let me touch her?_ He felt himself getting hard again. "Arrghh!" he growled as he stomped toward the bathroom for his morning shower.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be more smut for Abigail and Will so stay tuned. You'll be able to tell when the story gets there.**


	2. Sleeping Pills Wreck Havoc

**A/N: Adult content ahead. Here is the actual encounter that upset them both so much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Abigail had been to Will's house last week for the kids' party. It was one of the best nights of their life as a family and it brought a smile to her lips but it quickly faded.<p>

Mark gave her the details about Will's injury as he raced alongside her toward the barracks area. Will hurt his back and hit his head when falling off a roof while chasing a Sixer.

Since the kids were enjoying Kyle's newest girlfriend, she was free to leave without any guilt. Abigail had to admit she felt a pang of jealousy that the kids were having fun with another woman, but it did give her freedom to check on Will.

* * *

><p>Will told her the code to get in the door and she used it after knocking. <em>He must be asleep.<em>

She walked across his darkened living room/kitchen area to the bedroom in the back. Abigail pushed the door open to see Will lying spread eagle on top of his blankets in his t-shirt and pants. He'd obviously crashed after getting home. _Must be the pain meds._

Her eyes assessed his body in the dim light from a chem lamp near the head of the bed. His hair was stuck up in all different directions, making him look younger than his thirty-two years. Abigail always had the urge to run her fingers through it to even it out. She saw a bruise on his jaw where the Sixer must have hit him.

"Abby," he moaned, a grin covering his lips.

"Yes, Will?" Abigail found she couldn't help but sit on the edge of the bed and reach out to brush a lock of hair off his forehead. The attraction she felt for him couldn't be explained, but she'd stopped fighting it. Will was brave and strong. Being in his arms made her feel safe and alive. She was ready to share herself with this man if he wanted her.

When her fingers touched his forehead, it must have awoken him because his hand grabbed hers and pulled it to his lips.

He kissed her palm; the stubble from his unshaven face scratched her, only adding to the sensations he elicited in her. When he traced a path to her wrist with his tongue she gasped. Heat pooled between her legs and a throbbing once again took up residence deep inside. She'd often felt that way in Will's presence. _Is this what desire feels like?_

"Will," she said as he tugged her to him.

"Abby," he breathed, his lips and tongue moving up her bare arm. "My sweet, sweet Abigail, come here."

He rolled onto his side facing her and slid his other arm around her waist. Abigail found she couldn't resist her powerful need for this man and lay down next to him. He immediately rolled on top of her and claimed her mouth. It was a slow sensual kiss; one of the ones that made her heart race and all thoughts leave her head.

With each stroke of his tongue, he set off a thousand sensations that all coalesced at the apex of her thighs. Abigail felt a wave of uncertainty because she'd never done this before for an instant when she felt his hardness rub against her thigh for the first time. He felt so big that she was certain he'd hurt her. _No, Will Carter will never hurt me._

His mouth left hers and began a trail to her neck, along her jawbone and past her ear. Abigail couldn't resist groaning and some natural instinct kicked in making her rock her hips against his leg, which rested against hers. In the process of moving, her other leg rubbed against his aroused flesh.

"Ahhh, Abby," Will cried as his mouth claimed hers again.

He shifted so his erection pressed against her core. Her body froze at the intimate contact even though it was through several layers of cloth.

"I've dreamed about you in my bed for months," Will said after his lips expertly worshipped her mouth once again.

"Will, I-I…" She wanted to say she wasn't ready. That she should go, but he moved again and something amazing happened. A feeling of such intensity passed through her body that she stopped breathing. "Ohh."

Will lifted his head and the dim light illuminated the smirk she often wanted to slap off his face. His eyes were barely open making him appear like he was asleep. "Did you like that?" He ground his hips against her again.

"Will!" Abigail cried out once again and clutched his powerful arms. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. The feelings between her legs drove her body to move against Will's in an age-old rhythm. _We're still dressed? How can I feel…_ Abigail stopped thinking as her body tensed.

As he moved her over the edge and into her first orgasm, she forgot her fear of sex. Forgot the bruises on the women who left her house after a weekend with her father or brother. Forgot the screams of pain and sounds of slapping flesh that made her afraid of physical contact. Forgot the pig in the limo. All she knew was that Will showed her true pleasure and that she wanted more of it.

"Oh that looked like fun," Will said. "Mind if I join you?" his voice was deep and ragged.

As the wave of pleasure subsided, she felt him move off of her. "Please don't go."

"I'm only getting rid of these barriers. I'm not going anywhere," he growled as she heard his clothing being removed.

Abigail had never seen a naked man in the flesh. Her eyes widened when she saw Will's swollen member. A tiny voice in the back of her mind said he'd never fit, but she ignored it. She wanted more of the pleasure he brought to her._ It has to feel better with nothing between us._

Will's hands reached for the hem of her shirt. "Are you really here?"

"What?" Abigail said, confusion entering her voice as his hands pulled her shirt off.

"I must be dreaming," he said as his mouth descended to kiss across her abdomen as he pushed the shirt up.

Abigail felt self-conscious of her small breasts, but had no time to object. Will pushed the shirt up her arms and left it tangled around her elbows. His hands pushed the material of her bra aside and a hot, wet tongue lapped her swollen nipple.

Abigail bucked and cried out. It was as if the point of flesh on her breast had a direct connection to her center.

"You're made for me, sweetheart," he said as his mouth claimed her breast. The small size allowed him to cover a lot with his mouth and tongue.

Abigail cried out as another wave started forming. Since she knew the result, she longed for it. "Will. Will, help me. I need you."

"With pleasure," he said, as his deft fingers undid her pants.

She should object as his hand slid into her panties, his fingers furrowing through her curls to touch her heated flesh, but she couldn't. Will Carter was destined to be the first man to kiss her, to touch her, to bring her such pleasure. She couldn't hold anything back from him.

When his fingers slid through the slick folds and crossed the point where it seemed all her nerves coalesced, it was back. A coiling of nerves deep inside that would result in that amazing feeling again, a feeling of pure pleasure only to be shared with this man. She pressed her hips up and screamed. The intensity of this orgasm shattered the previous one.

Will laughed and claimed her other breast with his mouth. His other arm slid under her and held her off the mattress while his hand in her panties stroked and teased out as much pleasure as he could manage before she collapsed.

"I have got to get in on this action," Will said as he released her breast and moved his arms.

He quickly pulled her pants down and was lying on top of her before she could get cold. He helped her remove the shirt and bra that was tangled in her arms.

Abigail could barely react to the cool air on her exposed body before his naked body was on top of hers. Will's muscular body was capable of much violence, but something about having all that strength being held in check lest he hurt her gave Abigail a feeling of power she'd never known. "Will, I-I want you."

"Abigail," he moaned as he quickly slid his aroused flesh between her legs.

He thrust into her quickly, causing her to cry out from the pain. Will Carter wasn't a small man by any means and even though she was more than wet enough for him it was the first time she'd had sex.

Will froze. Abigail felt a few tears squeeze out of her eyes. The lack of movement was allowing her body to get used to his intrusion. Abigail felt oddly complete, like this was meant to be. Remembering the amazing feelings that rubbing against him gave he, she moved her hips.

"No!" Will cried. "Abigail, don't move. We can't…"

She ignored Will and moved, setting off sensations throughout the region where their flesh was joined. It felt a hundred times more intense than him rubbing her from outside.

"No," he breathed, his voice ragged and his body twitching of its own accord.

Abigail moved again and didn't care what Will said. A long deep moan was torn from her as he began to pull out. "Don't stop," she gasped and out of instinct wrapped her legs around his thighs to hold him to her.

"Abby," Will muttered as his body acted in opposition to his words.

One definition of ecstasy was a state of emotion so intense that one is carried beyond rational thought and self-control. The definition didn't do justice to the feelings Abigail felt as she lay under Will Carter's powerful body as he taught her a dance lovers used since humans first walked the Earth.

The pleasure Abigail received from Will made her forget the momentary pain. When he growled – or rather roared – her name once again she felt fulfilled. This very physical act brought her closer to a man than she ever imagined that she'd be.

Her hands slid over his muscular back as he trembled from his own release. A grin took over Abigail's features as the strong, brave man in her arms trembled.

"You weren't supposed to be a virgin. This is a bad dream," Will muttered as he rolled off of her and fell back to sleep.

The sudden cold made her shake. She sat up and looked at the sleeping man next to her. _All_ his words came back to her. Words she ignored as she took her pleasure from him.

"Oh God, what did I do?" she cried. As tears slid out of her eyes, she scrambled out of his bed, scooping up her clothing and rushing into his bathroom.

There was blood on her legs and she could barely stop trembling to wipe it off. A sob tore from her as she pulled on her shirt and pants. She threw the towel she used to wipe the blood into the trash and rushed from Will Carter's house. _How am I going to face him? He was expecting an experienced woman, not a virgin. _

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now you know the good and bad of what happened. Remember Abigail never had anyone to talk to about sex or love. She misinterprets a lot and is too scared to ask.  
><strong>


	3. Kathy's Plan

**A/N: Here's the chapter for Nurse Hansen fans. It gives a few things away about Raven, but don't tell anyone ;-) It's different from other M-rated things I've written, so let me know what you think.**

**Yes, I stole a line from **_**The Princess Bride**_**, so I will credit to Mr. Rob Reiner for that.**

* * *

><p>Kathy let out a shaky breath. Jim Shannon and Boylan made it clear at the last meeting of the <em>resistance<em> that women should never be out alone. There should be a man with them at all times and they should only be in well-lit areas that are heavily traveled. The unfortunate women in the infirmary who were raped should have been enough to give her pause, but she had a plan.

A cough made her stop and press herself against the dark building. Growing up the daughter of soldiers taught her a thing or two about survival. Working in a refugee camp taught her the rest. It was why she was recruited for Terra Nova. A nurse who could handle a gun and manage to find her way out of the jungle was an asset that couldn't be passed up. The man who was coughing moved on so Kathy could sneak into the Phoenix housing area unnoticed.

The dark, foreboding soldier named Raven bunked in the unit before her. Josh Shannon said he'd seen him come out pulling on his boots when there was an alarm recently. Josh was delivering liquor to the large building that the Phoenix Army used for their command center, leaving the actual command center to Lucas Taylor and those pigs, Weaver and Porter.

* * *

><p>Kathy squared her shoulders as she took a seat on the man's bed. Getting into his unit was simple because he hadn't locked his door. Taking a deep breath she waited for him to return and to put her plan into action. <em>After tonight he better not have any interest in Abigail Porter anymore.<em>

She'd made a lot of bad choices in her lifetime as she hunted for a love like her parents had. At fifteen she fell for an older boy and gave her virginity away in the blink of an eye. After that she chased after the endorphin high that sex gave her, but after time that dissipated. She'd always enjoyed the physical nature of sex, but had yet to find anything earth shattering emotionally about it. It was a tool to relieve stress she told herself. And that brought her here, to the room of the lean, dark-haired soldier that appeared to be stalking her best friend.

Since the day they brought Will Carter's body back and dumped it like garbage in the square, Raven has been around Abigail. He was the one that pulled her off Weaver when she slugged him. He'd shown up at Carter's funeral and made them leave. There was no doubt he would have physically picked Abigail up if she didn't get her moving. His eyes were always on her in a crowd.

Today was the final straw when he carried her into the infirmary after she collapsed and ordered the medical staff around. Seeing him holding her in his arms terrified the nurse. If he was looking for a piece of action, it wasn't going to be her distraught, nearly suicidal friend. _Hell no!_

The door opened and Kathy swallowed hard. _What's the worst that can happen? He can beat the shit out of you or kill you. Okay, that's pretty bad, Kath._ She clenched her trembling hands and slid her black jacket off the sleeveless, short black dress she wore. Puffing up her chest, so her breasts were practically falling out of her push-up bra, she licked her lips and crossed her legs. Raven stepped in and actually did a double take.

_Score one for me._ Kathy smiled. "Long night, soldier."

His eyes narrowed as they flowed over her, taking in her heaving chest and the way her skirt rode up her thigh. Kathy stood up slowly, milking it for all she could. Being well endowed did have its advantages and this was one of those times. She moved toward him careful not to wobble on the three-inch heels she dug out of her pack, one of her guilty pleasures from 2149. It had been years since she wore them. The dirt of Terra Nova wasn't made for strutting.

"You've been looking lonely, Raven." She was careful to enunciate each syllable of his last name and toss her flaming hair in the process.

"Get out." Each word was clipped.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" she purred as she stopped close enough for him to get an eye full down her dress.

"Yes." His eyes were wandering down and seemed to be speaking the opposite of his words.

"Too bad." She looked him over. The black uniform seemed to encase a muscular chest and arms, but it was so hard to tell with uniforms. "I think we could have fun."

"I don't want fun." His voice was a monotone, but had a hint of anger in it.

"Fine." Kathy was losing her temper. "You want sex. I'm offering. No strings attached. I don't expect any special treatment or extra supplies. The only thing I ask is that you leave my friend alone. Abigail Porter isn't your type." _He's got gorgeous green eyes and his lips definitely are kissable._ _There could be worse men to have sex with._

His eyes narrowed again. They raked over her body this time lingering on her chest and lips. He set his gun down on the desk next to the door.

Kathy took a step back. _This is it. He's going to take up my offer. _A twinge of fear hit her, but she pushed it aside._ Think about Abby. There's no way in hell she could handle being assaulted. It would kill her. She can barely manage to eat and take care of herself now. _

"I could just have you and go find her afterwards." His words were cold.

"And I could kill you in your sleep."

"I'd love to see you try." Raven moved swiftly, so fast Kathy never saw it coming.

He went from arms at his sides in front of her to framing her face with his hands in seconds. Her hands came up to push on his chest as his lips claimed hers. There was nothing gentle in the kiss.

It was the kiss of a man that was starving and Kathy was the only food for miles. She'd been kissed tons of times but none of them ever caused her blood to slam through her veins like this. When his velvety soft tongue plundered her lips she thought she'd fall to her knees. _This is going sideways in a hurry._ She was supposed to seduce him, make him so hard and hungry that he'd never look at Abigail again. The kiss was heading to a different destination, one where Kathy would be begging for more.

He moved her back so that she was pressed against the wall, his hands sliding down her back and around her bottom. He pressed her against the proof of her affect on him. A moan rose from deep in Kathy's chest. It was full of the same hunger this man was unleashing on her. She slid her arms around his neck to bury them in his short hair.

As quickly as he started kissing her, he stopped. Her breath was coming in pants and her legs incapable of keeping her upright. "Please," she whimpered and then closed her eyes, every ounce of self-respect gone in a heartbeat.

"So the plan's to have sex with me to keep me from your friend?"

She opened her eyes and nodded. Her brain couldn't string more words than _more_ and _please_ together at this moment so she kept her mouth shut.

"What if one night isn't enough? Will you be available whenever I want you?" Raven continued.

She nodded and licked her lips.

"What if I want to share you with my buddies? Knock you around a bit?"

Kathy felt cold. _He is a sadistic bastard._ Thinking of her friend lying in the infirmary with a broken heart, she nodded.

His eyes softened and he cupped her chin with one hand. With the other he brushed hair behind her ear. The tender gesture almost undid her.

"Nurse Hansen, you are an incredibly beautiful woman." His eyes slid over her face and settled on her lips. "And incredibly brave."

She began to regain some feeling in her legs and stood up a bit taller.

"But incredibly stupid at the same time." He stepped back.

The sudden departure of the man that was propping her up caused her to wobble on her heels.

"Sorry," he said as he reached out to take her hands and guide her to sit on the bed.

"Stupid?" Kathy was finally getting her thoughts back in order. Never in her life had she been kissed senseless.

"I could have had you. Beaten you. Called in half my platoon and let them rape you." Raven was standing over her sitting on his bed with arms crossed. "I appreciate you trying to help your friend, but don't ever risk yourself like this again."

"Please don't hurt her. She's so fragile right now I think anyone saying _boo_ to her could push her over the edge," Kathy pleaded.

"She's in danger," Raven replied.

"Yes, from creeps like you."

"_Creeps_? You were going to have sex with me and my buddies and now I'm a creep?" Humor was leaking into his voice.

"Fine. You don't want to have sex with me, but if you come near Abigail…" Kathy found her spine and stood up.

"I will stay near Abigail because I'm the only one who can protect her."

"Protect her?"

"Weaver and Porter will have her killed the second they find out she's never going to marry Weaver."

"Then I'll sleep with those bastards too. Abby Porter is a good person, better than even she knows. So was Will Carter and you bastards killed him. I'm all she has left. I would do anything to protect her." Kathy slammed her finger into his vest.

"No!" he barked. He grabbed her hand and gently held it in his. "You don't go near those sick bastards. _They_ killed Will Carter, not me."

For a moment Kathy pretended that Raven was concerned for her wellbeing. _Like Will would have been for Abigail. _"I'm a big girl."

"Then use your smarts. Abigail is in danger and needs friends like you and Doctor Shannon to be with her. Don't leave her alone." Raven's eyes burned into hers. "Help me protect her."

The sounds of drunken laughter penetrated his house and drew them out of their staring match.

"Help _you_ protect her? Who the hell are you?" Kathy asked.

"Someone not to be trifled with," Raven responded. "Now let's get you out of here."

Kathy allowed him to lead her out of the unit and back toward the infirmary. They approached a group of Phoenix soldiers loitering around a fire pit where they'd recently burned the belongings of the soldiers who had lived in the barracks they now occupied.

"Nice one, Raven. Do you wanna share?" one of them howled. Several catcalls echoed form the rest of the crowd.

"I don't share," he replied as cold as ice. His eyes never left the four drunkards as they continued past.

* * *

><p>Kathy was very glad for his escort to the infirmary. She learned few interesting things tonight. <em>Well, you did find out that a man's kiss really can short-circuit your brainwaves and that not all the Phoenix guys are total bastards.<em>

Before she stepped into the infirmary, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Raven turned her and pinned her to the building, claiming her mouth once again.

Shock and confusion battled for a spot in her brain, but she allowed lust to win while he kissed her as thoroughly as at his house. When he pulled back, laughter rang out.

Kathy glanced over his shoulder and saw Kyle Porter and Lorenzo Weaver leaving the infirmary.

"Nurse Hansen, I see you've quickly switched sides," Porter said. "When you tire of the bottom of the barrel, come on up to one of us big boys."

Before Kathy could retort, Raven whispered in her ear. "Don't go near them. Promise me?"

She looked into concerned green eyes and nodded. "Why are you helping Abigail? Why are you helping me?"

"Promise me?" His eyes bore into hers.

"I promise."

"Stay near Abigail. She's going to need all her friends."

Raven backed up and waited for her to enter the infirmary before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for letting me share this little scene. It wasn't as bad as any of my stuff and probably could be T, but I don't want to risk it at the site anymore.**


End file.
